Sweetheart?
by Circus4APsycho8
Summary: Nya has a secret, one that the ninja won't like. One day, something terrible happens...but one simple fact makes the whole situation even worse. [RONIN X NYA! Don't like, don't read.]
1. Only the Beginning

Another wave of guilt washed over Ronin as he looked around the outskirts of the ninja's tea shop. Nya was nowhere to be seen. He had been looking for her for a while now, and he was growing impatient.

Ronin sighed. He already apologized to the ninja, and now he needed to apologize to Nya. It had been weighing him down ever since he betrayed them.

Wondering where the water master was, he caught a glimpse of the little creek that ran through the woods. He got an idea and followed the creek.

She must have been out in the woods if she wasn't with the ninja. He jogged along until he saw a blob of red and blue near the bank. He stepped towards her.

She stood and turned towards him, her blue eyes sparkling like the crystal, baby blue water in the stream. Her dark, black hair was a little meesy, but it looked perfect to Ronin. A smile lit itself on her lips.

"Well," she began, "look who decided to show his face."

Ronin resisted a smile. He welcomed her into his arms as she leaned into him, hugging him.

"That was because I missed you." she started, then stepped back. She curled her fingers into a fist and slammed it into his cheek. Ronin grunted at the force of the punch.

"That's for not listening to me and betraying us!" She exclaimed.

"I deserved that." Ronin mumbled.

"And this," she began. Ronin braced himself for Overlord knows what, but she only leaned in and pecked his cheek, her soft lips brushing his rough stubble and dry skin, "is just because."

Ronin smirked as her eyes shot him a suspicious gaze.

"You really tried to kiss me." She recalled, lightly punching his arm with a smile on her face.

Ronin chuckled lightly. He felt his cheeks warm, then instantly scolded himself for acting like a teenage boy again.

"Guess I did," he admitted, slightly embarrassed.

That mischievous twinkle in her eyes was back. She seemed to be debating on whether or not she should say something.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"Oh, um..." Damn! Ronin was never at a loss for words! "I just...just wanted to apologize. You were right, I should have listened to you."

He almost rolled his eye at the sight of her smug look.

"You're forgiven." she stated, then went silent for a moment.

Ronin shifted uncomfortably onto the balls of his feet, then he folded his arms against his chest. Nya tilted her head in thought.

"Did you really mean it?" She asked absent-mindedly.

Ronin raised an eyebrow. "Mean what?"

"That...that you care." A distant cloud settled in Nya's eyes.

The former thief, caught completely off guard, stuttered words that didn't exist and blushed to no end. Nya glanced up at him, slightly amused at the former thief. Instead, Ronin took a moment to collect himself.

"Yeah," he answered, stepping over to her and brushing a thick strand of her dark hair behind her ear, "I care about you more than...anything else in this goddamned world."

Her head turned to him, her cheeks slightly pink. "R-really?"

He nodded. "You're definitely something, sweetheart. There's..." He took a deep breath, then forced it out, "there's nothing I wouldn't do for you."

She collided into him, quickly coiling her arms around his torso. Ronin barely refrained from gasping, his face as red as her suit. Awkwardly, he returned the embrace. This was not the reaction he had expected.

"That is so sweet!" She said, looking up at him.

Finally, Ronin snapped out of his teenage daze and smirked. "I have my moments," he declared.

Nya giggled and poked him in the ribs.

"Under all that armor, you're just a big softie!" She squealed, "I knew it!"

Ronin wrinkled his nose and folded his arms. "I know. I need to ride solo for a while."

Her smile faded. "There's nothing wrong with being soft."

Ronin set his lips into a straight line. "I...I know. I just don't like talking about my feelings." He sighed. "You...you're the only one I really care about."

He could sense her grin from a mile away. Her demeanor brightened up again and she hugged him again.

He hugged her and set his chin on her shoulder. Should he tell her? Or wait?

'Fuck it,' he thought, jerking the negative thoughts to the side.

"Sweetheart?" He asked, his voice quiet.

"Yes?" Her voice rang in his ears, her sweet, fragile, innocent voice...

"I...I love you," he told her, his heart pounding in his ears.

She shifted in his arms, then positioned her head so she was looking up at him. He couldn't quite read the emotion in her eyes.

"I love you too, Ronin," she responded, absorbing every detail of his face.

He had never really loved anyone in his lifetime until now. All of his life, he thought love made people weak, that it made people make idiotic decisions. He had never been so wrong in all of his life, and he was reminded of this when Nya hooked her arms around his neck. He studied her gaze, trying to sort out what she was feeling. Her eyes were swarmed with happiness, drenched in nervousness, and...laced with...overlord, was that lust?

He shook his head at Nya, chuckling.

"What?" She demanded.

"You're a mess, sweetheart." He said.

She laughed. "I know. And I know you like it. Now," she wiggled her eyebrows mischievously at him, "are you ever going to give me that kiss you owe me?"

A new kind of grin soared across his face. She boosted herself up to him, then he set his hands on her waist. Her sweet lips claimed his. His prickly stubble poked at her face, but she didn't mind. She kissed him harder as his tongue slipped past her crumbled defenses.

Nya moaned when his hands moved under her shirt and up her sides. He pushed her up against a tree and continued kissing her.

"God, you are beautiful!" He whispered, his warm breath hitting her skin and sending a chill down her spine.

"I...I should get back," she whispered in shaky breaths, "we can...continue this later."

He nodded briskly, picking up his hat from off of the ground. Nya kissed him one last time before she scurried off.

 **I know, I suck at writing make out scenes. Constructive criticism is appreciated!**

 **This will be around 5 chapters long, I'm guessing.**

 **Review pleeeeeeeeease! *stares at you in a creepy way***


	2. Telling the Ninja

**HI.**

 **THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS. I FEEL LIKE TYPING IN ALL CAPS. ENJOY THIS CHAPTER.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NINJAGO.**

A Few Weeks Later...

Nervously, Nya fiddled with her bracelet, her gut twisting in anxious knots. She bit her lip, and she ran a finger through her hair.

"How much longer until we're there?" She asked for the fifth time.

"About thirteen minutes," Ronin responded, "sweetheart, don't be nervous."

Her eyes teared up. It had been a few weeks since she had broken up with Jay, and told Cole she had no romantic interest in him. Jay went through a small stage of depression, but he recovered fairly well, or so it seemed. As for Cole, he had been more understanding. Nya was glad it didn't fully tear them apart. Jay seemed a little sad, though, and whenever Cole tried to talk to him, Jay always ignored him.

Nya didn't want Jay to think this was Cole's fault, and vice versa, so she and Ronin were going to tell the ninja about their relationship today. The couple, currently on REX, were flying to the monastery.

The water master was especially nervous for Kai's reaction. He had never really liked Ronin, and it was mutual between the two. Ronin had a bad habit of getting under Kai's skin, and enjoyed it. Kai was the same way. The fire master hadn't really been overprotective of Nya with Cole or Jay, because he knew and trusted both boys, but Nya knew the spark would ignite once he found out she was with Ronin.

Ronin was really the only person that made sense to Nya anymore, aside from the Senseis, Misako, Zane, and maybe one or two other people. Cole and Jay fought constantly over Nya without either of them suggesting they act like mature adults rather then children. She had grown sick of their tireless bickering.

She loved her brother to death, she really did, but sometimes he was just so irrational and irritating. Lately, he seemed more annoying than ever, and it seriously starting to get to her.

Another thing that irked the hell out of her was that the ninja didn't like letting Nya fight in battles with their enemies. They called it chivalry; Nya called it annoying and sure-as-hell-not-chivalry.

"I'm done with their shit." Nya spoke aloud. She had been cussing a lot more than usual as well, she had noticed.

Ronin chuckled, "I've noticed." He got a sly grin on his face. "Now that you won't have to put up with their shit, what about my shit? You gotta admit, my shit's pretty annoying."

Nya rolled her eyes and smiled. "Unlike their shit, your shit is reasonable shit. It's shit I can put up."

Ronin laughed. "Good." His smile faded. "We're here."

Nya sighed, then hopped out of REX as it landed. He jumped down after her and landed next to her.

"Nya?!" Kai came out in his ninja gi. "Where have you been?! We've been looking for you!" He glared at her, then shot a murderous stare at Ronin. "Wait, were you with him the whole time?!"

Ronin softly chuckled at the smirk that had slowly crept its way to her cherry red lips.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She responded, folding her arms.

"I called you about fifteen times!"

"I was ignoring you for a reason."

"WHY?!"

"You have been irritating the hell out of me."

"Then why won't you at least tell me where you are so I know you're safe, at least?!"

"Because if you had known," she said, "you wouldn't like it."

"Where were you?" His voice was a tiny bit softer now. "Could you at least tell me that?"

"I was at Stiix with Ronin. I was helping him pick up anything of value in the ruins of his shop."

Ronin chuckled again. She left out a lot of parts that might have been of...interest to Kai.

"For four days?"

She nodded. "There's a ton of stuff in that store."

Kai gritted his teeth, face turning red.

Nya sighed. "I'll start texting you my location whenever I go somewhere, if it'll make you feel better."

Kai released a shaky breath. "Thank you."

"I won't let anything happen to her, if that's what's botherin' yah," Ronin said.

Kai frowned again, turning to Nya. "Why are you spending so much time with him?!" His face fell. "You...you guys aren't...together...are you?"

"We are!" Nya declared, stepping closer to Ronin. "And there's nothing you can do about it."

Ronin stuck his tongue out at the bewildered fire master, whose face turned redder than his suit. Ronin knew he was being immature, but it filled him with a strange satisfaction.

"Nya! You can't be with him! You're too young for him! He's a thief, for overlord's sake!" They turned to see Jay, Cole, and Lloyd coming to check on the commotion.

Nya, fuming, snapped, "He's more of a man than all of you will ever be combined!"

Jay ran up to her. "So this is why you left me?! For this piece of trash?!"

Nya felt something cold envelope her veins, then, she felt Ronin's gentle fingers curl around her biceps.

"Get away from her!" Cole yelled. "You don't deserve to be with her."

Nya nearly lost hold of the thin string of patience she was holding on to. "Oh my overlord, all of you, shut the hell up! You all think you're protecting me, being chivalrous, or trying to be nice, but it's seriously getting old! I love all of you to death, but holy shit." She turned to direct her next point at Jay, Cole, and Kai.

"I don't need your goddamned permission to do anything. Stop acting like I'm a...a thing and not a woman! I'm done with all of your shit."

"You don't deserve him." A very stunned Kai murmured.

Nya rolled her eyes. "So you're saying that I don't deserve to be happy."

"Nya...I..." Kai tripped and stumbled over crumbled words.

"Nope." Nya said. "I love Ronin. End of story."

Ronin squeezed her bicep. "Let's go, sweetheart."

He guided her to REX, and they took off.

 **SHIT WENT DOWN. LOL.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW. THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING/FAVORITING.**


	3. A Normal Morning - Right?

~A Few Weeks Later~

Ronin was jerked back into reality as his eyes slowly opened. He took in his surroundings.

Sunlight peeked through the dark red curtain, signaling a new day. He looked beside him, to see Nya next to him, still asleep and naked. She was pressed up against Ronin. He chuckled at the sight of her, brushing a strand of hair out of her face. He gazed at her face, slightly rubbing her cheek. She stirred, then woke.

"Mmm...Ronin..." She croaked, rolled onto her back and exposing her entire chest, much to Ronin's content.

He grinned, climbing over her and kissing her. His hands slid over her breast, then lingered there. Nya giggled.

"We have to get up," she reminded him. He sighed as she took his hand.

"But I don't want to." He whined, running his dry fingers over her slim ones.

"But we have to." Nya sat up, then threw her legs over the side of her bed. Ronin grunted, falling into his pillow face first. He heard the muffled sound of cloth being ruffled and tossed. A shirt collided with his head.

"Come one. We have to work." She said. He turned over onto his back to see Nya. She was dressed in one of his shirts, which was much too big for her slim figure.

"Easy for you to say. I have to go to work. You at least get to stay home." Ronin said.

"Yeah, yeah, but still. It's time to get up, sunshine." She stood up, and walked out.

Ronin sighed. He sat up, tossing aside the sheets. He took a quick shower, then put on a pair of worn jeans and a faded red shirt. He replaced his electronic eye patch with a regular one.

Nya was waiting for him at the table. She had scrambled some eggs for him. His plate sat patiently on the table, its smell beckoning to him. Nya laid a few strips of bacon beside the eggs, then went over to the counter to collect a few pieces of toast. Ronin poured the both of them a cup of coffee, then they walked back to the table.

The eggs Nya made wee always perfect. They had the perfect amount of cheese in them, and were never too salty or too plain. Somehow, she never burned the toast, and she smeared the right amount of butter on it. Ronin always managed to mess all of these components of a good breakfast up somehow or another.

After breakfast, Ronin stood and collected both of their plates. He rinsed them off in the sink, then placed them in the dishwasher. Nya came up behind him with their empty coffee cups and placed them in the sink.

"I'm going to go run a few errands. I should be back before you get home." She poked his nose when turned around. He scowled, but laughed anyway.

"All right, sweetheart." He kissed her red lips. "I have to get goin'. I'll see you later. I love you."

"I love you, too." She said.

As he walked out the door, one of his many instincts was screaming at Ronin. The words were slurred and unintelligible, so Ronin shoved it down. His gut felt twisted up in knots in a peculiar way.

Something's gonna happen today, Ronin thought, whether it's bad or good, I...don't know.

It was as if there were invisible magnets pulling him back to their house. The voice kept screeching unintelligible words at him. Ronin shook his head.

Everything would work out...

...

...

...

...right?


	4. Anticipation

**Hey guys! Here is a review response:**

 **KodaSnipper-Thank you so much! I'm so glad to hear that my writing has improved! Your constructive criticism is one of the main reasons why I'm writing better now, so thank you so very much!**

 **Thank you for all of your support, guys, it means so much to me. I hope you enjoy this chapter! XD**

The sun rained down on the construction site. Dozens of men and women were below it, nailing pieces of wood together, or moving pieces of wood over to them. Ronin was amongst them, helping another worker move a long, heavy piece of wood to a pile. Sweat dripped down his skin as he laid it down, rubbing his hands together to work out the tightness in them. He sighed.

"All right, everyone, nice work today. We'll pick back up tomorrow." The boss announced. Ronin sighed in relief. Actually earning money was a lot harder than stealing it, but it would all pay off for Nya. Picking up his sweat-drenched shirt, he wiped off his damp face, then pulled it over his head. Then, he picked up his hat, then grabbed the keys to the car he had bought for the two of them. He hated driving and missed REX, but his airship had broken down a few days ago. Nya had pointed out that if they were going to live together, and start a relatively normal life, then they'd need to get used to driving. Ronin had reluctantly agreed with her.

The drive home was long. Ronin couldn't find anything good on the radio station, so he ended up turning it off. He grew restless, barely paying attention to the road, when the knot in his stomach swelled up, and the voices began screaming again, something in his senses demanding his attention. For what, Ronin had no idea. Whatever it was that was going to happen would happen to him, he knew that much. But then again...everything was changing around Ronin, which meant he and his instincts were changing, too. Did that mean anything?

He shook the thoughts aside, then he decided to call Nya. Maybe that would help calm his senses. He dug up his recently obtained cell phone, then dialed Nya's number. He let it ring for a few moments, each buzz riling up his already crazed instincts.

She didn't pick up.

 _Damn,_ Ronin thought, _maybe she's just running late? Or maybe she didn't hear her phone ring? Or maybe she..._

Ronin caught himself; there was his second clue that something was wrong: Nya didn't pick up, and he was getting worried and making up excuses to calm himself. He never worried or made excuses about anyone else. And Nya _always_ answered his phone calls.

Pressing his foot even harder against the gas, he ran a red light. He ignored that, sweat from either nerves or the heat running down his face. For the first time in overlord knows how long, his heartbeat sped up. He turned right onto the road that would lead him home. How fast was he going?! _Overlord._ Well, however fast it was, it wasn't fast enough. He sped up, accelerating up to seventy now.

He took off his hat, placing it in the passenger seat. Another bubbly, urgent feeling clawed at his chest. Adrenaline rushed through his veins as the car whizzed across the road. He gritted his teeth, pulling into the small neighborhood. He forced himself to slow down, something clawing at his mind. Finally, at long last, he pulled into the driveway to their small home. He jumped out of the car and ran to the door. He tried the knob.

 _Locked._

 _She's not home yet._

 _Fuck, fuck, fuckfuckFUCK._

The door was always unlocked because Nya was always home before him. He fumbled for his keys, then jammed them into the keyhole. He pushed the door open.

The lights were off, and everything was in its usual place.

Ronin inhaled shakily. Nope, she wasn't home. He mumbled several curses under his breath. He needed to calm the fuck down first. Placing his hand on one of the corners, he leaned against the wall, then he took a few deep breaths. Panicking wouldn't help him now.

Okay. He pinched the bridge of his nose. Where could she be?

 _The ninja,_ he thought. Yes, that was a high possibility. He went back outside to grab his phone, which he had left in the car. He found Kai's contact, then called him. The fire master picked up after what seemed to be a lifetime.

"What the hell do you want?" The hothead asked.

"Is Nya there?" Ronin asked, doing his best to sound calm.

"No. Why? I thought she was with you now." Kai responded, suspicion evident in his voice.

Ronin didn't bother answering. He hung up, then threw the phone on the couch.

"Shit." He said. He was about to start punching the wall when his phone lit up and started ringing. He couldn't get to it fast enough.

"Hello?" He asked, hoping it wouldn't be Kai.

"Sir? This is a new representative from New Ninjago City Hospital. Are you related to Nya Smith in any way?"

"Yeah, I'm her...boyfriend." He answered, heart racing even faster.

"Well...she was in a very bad car crash and is in critical condition. She's at the hospital now, but there's a slim chance for her..."


	5. Loss

"Thank you, ma'am. Have a wonderful evening!" The clerk handed her a plastic bag with all of the items Nya had bought, a large and fake grin on his chubby face. Nya grinned back and responded, then she ran a hand through her hair. Ronin would be happy to know he wouldn't have to stop at the grocery store on the way home. Nya grinned, then walked out into the cold evening air. The sun was dipping below the horizon, making the skies burst into fiery colors that reminded Nya of Kai.

Today had been a relatively nice day, save for a rude man with whom she had to teach a lesson, and a few kinks in her near-flawless design that she still couldn't figure out, but still, she didn't let either ruin her day. She grabbed her backpack, and then she checked her phone for any new texts. When the screen popped up with no new notifications, she knew she was good to go. She unlocked the door to her car, and clambered in, throwing her backpack over her shoulder. It landed on the backseat with a thunk. Jamming the key into the ignition, the car whirred to life.

To top everything off, the ride home was going pretty smoothly. Nya kept hitting green lights, and there weren't any jerks on the road! She absently smiled to herself, wondering what Ronin had planned for them tonight. Maybe he'd surprise her by cooking dinner for her again. The thought made her chuckle gently. The way he acted around strangers and people he didn't like or feel comfortable around: tough, unafraid, and indifferent. It was so different to the way he acted around her: loving, caring, and gentle. It was one of the many things Nya adored about Ronin. Speaking of him, he should be home within the next hour or so. Nya sighed, thoughts of the former thief clouding her mind.

 _He's such a gentleman when you get to know him._ The smile on her face didn't retreat. Come to think of it, it was like he was a different person when he was with Nya, and they were alone together. Almost immediately whenever he came home, he'd take off his beloved hat and hang it up. He would never fail to greet Nya with a kiss. He'd ask her how her day was, listen to her as she told him the details. Then, she'd go get dinner-or, at least, some kind of excuse for it-ready, then he would come down with a cloth eyepatch, wearing faded jeans with a dark t-shirt. They'd laugh while they ate, talk, or, on rare occasions, neither of them would say anything at all. After a nice meal, she would shower, and he would lay on the couch and watch the news for a bit. When she finished up, she'd join him. Lay down on his chest while he wrapped his arms around her and spoiled her with gentle kisses and cuddles. Sometimes they'd fall asleep on the couch and would forget to set the alarm, and then one of them would be late for work, and other times they would move to the bed they shared. If one of them had remembered to set their alarm, then it would go off at four o' clock. They'd wake up, shower, eat breakfast together, then they would go to work.

She squinted, a bright green light interrupting her thoughts. Yes, another green light! Luck was definitely on her side tonight. She turned left when she approached the light. The road in front of her twisted and winded into a dark forest, whose trees were dead, save for a few evergreens here and there. She guided the car along the narrow road. The twisting of the road combined with the swerving of the car made her stomach lurch. Suddenly, Nya grew nauseous. I'm just a little carsick, is all. She used her free hand to place on her forehead. I'll be home in a few minutes. _I'm okay. I'm-_

The bright, white headlights in front of her were in the wrong lane. She tried to swerve right when it finally processed through her mind. It was a second too late, and the impact of the car in front of her smashed into her car, causing it to flip onto its side. Glass shattered, and the headlights seemed even brighter, even closer. The broken shards of glass flew through the car as it tumbled down a hill. Nya's seatbelt suddenly jerked, and kept her from slamming her head into what was left of the windshield. The car that had rammed Nya pushed her car down the hill, and its momentum kept both cars rolling forward, until Nya's car was stopped by a thick tree trunk.

 _-o...ka...y..._

...

The dinner table was full of its usual chatter as the Rockwell family stabbed at the steaks on their plates. It had been far too long since they had dinner together; everyone had been off at work or some business meeting. The head of the family, Don Rockwell had grilled the steak to perfection, Lynn Rockwell thought. Don was an old man in his forties, father to Lynn and Ty Rockwell. Marie Rockwell sat across from her husband at the opposite end of the table, helping her children separate the fattier parts of the meat from the good meat.

"It's been far too long since we've had ourselves a good dinner together." Don said, shoving a fork loaded with steak into his mouth.

"It has!' Marie added, sliding a piece of good meat to the side of the plate.

"You guys have been really busy lately, haven't you? With work and stuff." Asked a little boy seated at the side of the table, eyeing his plate greedily as his mother sliced up the steak.

"Indeed, son. We've been working on-"

There was a shrill shriek that deafened the family for a moment, and two bright lights that shone through the curtain. A crash followed not long after. Don was the first up, and the children and Marie followed.

"What the hell was that?!" Don asked as he raced outside. He was greeted with two cars, both of which were on their sides. The headlights were still on, and they illuminated a path for the scared family to walk on.

"They must've crashed on the road up there. Someone call nine-one-one!" Don yelled, approaching the first car. Carefully, he picked his way through the shattered glass and the bits of metal residing on the ground. The door opened with a jerk and some yanking, ripping off of its hinges. Don tossed the door aside to find a young man in the driver's seat. It was hard to tell how old he was, because his head was covered in blood. Don reached across the driver and undid the seatbelt clasp. He lifted the man out of the car by his arms, then gently laid him down on the ground, away from the crash site. Marie put her First Aid training to use, and Don went to go check for any other passengers. The car the young man was in was empty. The other car was on its side, the driver side facing towards the sky. A seatbelt was the only thing keeping the black-haired woman inside from falling onto the jagged strips of metal pointing out from the bottom. Don gritted his teeth.

"Jess, Aaron, go get my ladder from the garage and be quick! We have to get her out of there!" Don commanded. The children scurried off without a word. Don moved to the other side to get a better view. It would be tricky, but he could do it. The woman's head was covered in her blood, there seemed to be glass and metal stuck in her skin, and she didn't seem to be breathing. The hurried footsteps approaching him let him know that the kids were back with what he needed.

"Thank you. Stand back." He set up the ladder, then straightened it out. Climbing onto the top, he was able to peer over the top of the car. The driver's door was completely destroyed, its handle smashed inward and the window broken. He tried to jerk the door off, but it was jammed shut from the inside. He growled, then he reached over the side of the door, careful to avoid the glass. Similarly, the side was too smashed for the handles to function. He tried to see where the door was jammed, and found it. There was a strip of metal stuck in the door, probably blocking some of the necessary elements of the door. Another idea formed.

He tugged on the jagged piece of metal, and managed to rip it out. Shoving the sturdier end into the front part of the door, he pushed down on the other end. He heard a click, and felt the door pop a little. Finally, he tugged it open. Now for the next part. The seatbelt strapped across the woman was taut, and she was leaning on it. If he unbuckled it, then she would fall to her death on the pointy pieces of metal sticking up from the bottom. Don ran a hand across his forehead. He couldn't afford to mess up now.

Gently, he wrapped his arms under hers, and tested the seatbelt. He could wriggle her out if he was careful. He braced his feet on the ladder, then pulled her up. The woman's limp body was light, and Don could lift her easily. He pulled her out of the seat, then he moved his hands so they were situated around her waist securely. He used his free hand to hold onto the ladder as he climbed down. Landing on the grass, he kneeled, putting a hand under her knees and his other under her back. He carried her to his Marie, who was tending to the young man's wound as best as she could. He placed her gently next to him, then started CPR on her.

In the distance, sirens were blaring, approaching the family's property. Don stood, then waved the ambulance over as it pulled into their driveway. Four men hopped out, then they went to work with victims.

Don and Marie went over to their children, and could only watch as the victims were taken away to the nearest hospital.

...

Kai slammed his controller down onto the floor, not even bothering to see if it was okay or not.

"What's got you worked up?" Jay asked, still focused on the video game in front of them.

"Ronin. He called me earlier, asked if I had seen Nya." He rubbed his face.

"Have you?" Zane asked, looking up from whatever book he was reading.

"Not in a few days!" Kai responded, standing up. "I've called her at least fifteen times in the past hour, and hasn't picked up once. Once!" His voice rose, and he suddenly felt the need to break something.

Preferably Ronin's face.

"Calm down, man. She's probably busy." Cole responded, eyes not leaving the screen of the TV.

"Busy my ass," Kai spat, arms folding across his chest, "I'm gonna go look for her. I gotta feeling something's really wrong."

"Don't ever ignore big brother instincts." Lloyd added, helpfully. He stood, dropping whatever comic book he had been reading. "I'll come with yah, if you don't mind."

"So will I."

"Ditto."

"I will too."

"Alright. Let's go, boys!" Kai said, and the team was off.

...

The last thing Ronin remembered was dropping his phone, and running. Then, everything went on autopilot. He didn't need to think about what he was doing; all that mattered in that moment was getting to Nya and making sure she was safe. He was so far away from her. If he didn't close the gap between them, or at least try to, then it would drive him to insanity. Before he knew it, he was in the car, on the Main Street that would lead him to the hospital, and in the parking lot of it.

He barged inside, desperately looking around for the front desk. When he found it, he stomped over and slammed his fist on the counter, making the recptionist jump. She stared up at him with wide eyes.

"Nya Smith," he growled, "where is she?"

"Um...let me see..." She typed something into the computer, then responded: "Room one-thirty-nine, sir."

"Thank you." He turned and nearly sprinted through the hallway, somehow navigating through the twisting and maze-like hallways. There were cries and mumbles and please echoing throughout the halls, but he paid no heed to them. He didn't notice how the scent of alcohol and plastic drifted through the air, how cold it was in the hallway.

He'd be damned if he let anything get in the way between him and Nya.

He arrived at one-thirty-nine at long last. He slammed the door open, walking in to find a doctor and a nurse huddled over a figure. Ronin was at the bedside before he knew it.

By instinct or habit-he didn't know and didn't care-Ronin took Nya's limp and pale hand in his. It seemed so fragile and cold in his. He rubbed his fingers over her knuckles, kneeling down to her. Her left arm was wrapped in a cast and supported by a sling. In her other arm was an IV, its bag filled with some kind of clear liquid. Her hair was a wild mess, and it was ruffled to the point where he could see the bandages on her forehead. Her eyes were closed, and she was breathing through a breathing mask. Her chest was rising and falling slowly, and he could see that there were several cords attached to her chest underneath the patterned hospital gowns she was in that trailed to a machine that displayed her vitals. He gently moved the blanket covering her to analyze her legs, which were cut and bruised, the former being covered by bandages. There was a line of stitches down her shin. H would the blanket back over her.

"...How is she?" He asked, his voice low.

"She's better now that she's had surgery. There were many foreign objects lodged in her back, but we got them out in time. There was a piece of metal stuck in her stomach, but we got that out, too. She has a pretty bad concussion that'll heal with time and proper care, and a few cuts and bruises. One of her lungs was punctured, and she has a broken rib and arm." The doctor coughed, and glanced down at his clipboard. "Um...were you aware that she was...pregnant?"

Tears pooled at the corner of his good eye as pure shock ran coldly through his veins. He shook his head, voice caught in his throat, heart nearly stopping. He was too startled to speak. Pregnant? Nya was pregnant? He lifted his hand to her cheek.

"You're carryin' our kid, sweetheart?" He whispered through his tears, caressing her cheek. Did she know? Had she known?

"The child was..." The doctor trailed off. Ronin didn't need to be told what happened.

Nya had been impaled through her stomach.

He didn't bother to hide the tears the fell out of his good eye as he clutched onto Nya's hand.

Ronin could've prevented this. Shit, if he had just listened to his goddamned instincts instead of playing it off like it was him who was the one who going to be injured and not Nya...then she wouldn't be hurt. If only he had stayed behind with her just to make sure she didn't put herself in a dangerous situation-"

She was pregnant. With his baby.

And, just Ike that...their kid had been ripped away from them. Ronin tightened his grip around her hand. Dammit, he didn't deserve Nya.

He groaned as everything hit him at once, crashing into him like a tsunami wave.

Nya had his baby growing in her stomach, but the the child was killed in the accident. Nya was hurt, and was asleep beside him.

And Ronin...

Ronin could've stopped this.

 **More to come.**

 **I got really inspired out of the blue today. So here ya go. I apologize for long ass wait. :/ A few peeps who reviewed were like UPDATE so I wrote. I just need motivation sometimes, guys. Thanks for reading ;P**

 **Constructive criticism welcome :D**


	6. An Ending

"...She was what?" Kai restated just to make sure he was clear on what he had just heard, folding his arms across his chest. Ronin had evidently refused to talk to any of them. No matter how much Kai poked and prodded at the man, Ronin would only stare at him with an inscrutable expression. None of the ninja were allowed to see Nya, either, since she was asleep. None of the teenagers wanted to wake her after what she had been through.

"She was pregnant, sir." The nurse clarified, her grip tightening on her clipboard.

"Was?" Cole asked, the other four coming to stand behind the stressed fire ninja.

"The baby was killed. Your sister was impaled through her stomach." Her voice was soft.

Cole grabbed the red clad ninja as his shoulders tensed up, giving Kai squeezes.

"Dude. Calm down." Cole whispered.

"Calm down?!" Kai began, his arms unfolding and going to lay by his side, fists clenching. "What do you mean calm down?! I'm completely calm!" Kai snapped, turning towards the broken man across from them. Cole's grip on Kai tightened, while the nurse behind them took an awkward step backward. Cole's super strength helped keep Kai in place, but he began struggling, trying to rip free from his brother's firm grip.

"Let me go." Kai hissed, murder implanted in his tone.

"No! Just...breath, Kai. You're letting your temper get the better of you again." Cole replied as Lloyd and Zane came over and tried to hold the livid ninja back.

"I don't care. That piece of shit needs to get what he's had coming to him for years!" Kai roared, trying to break free from his brother's grip.

"No, Kai! C'mon, cut it out! He didn't do anything!" Cole said. "It was just one of those shitty situations that're a part of life!"

"But he could've taken her life away!" Kai yelled. "He could have completely ruined her life more than he already has!" This time, the earth ninja's grip was almost yanked apart when Kai attempted to rip himself away from Cole's death grip.

"LET ME AT HIM!" Kai screeched, nearly freeing himself for the second time.

"...K...Kai..." Came a soft, hoarse voice from behind the group. Kai's tense muscles tensed even more, then everyone's head shot up, even Ronin's, who stood, and walked over to her.

His voice lacked the usual cockiness and carelessness that usually accompanied it. "You shouldn't be up, sweetheart. We don't need you fallin' again." He took her hand, and she held onto him, leaning some of her weight on him. He led her back to the bed, and he stepped in front of her as he helped lift her back on. She sat facing him, legs hanging off of the bed, her skin pale, arm wrapped in a cast, the ghostly, white hospital gown fitting her like it would the antagonist in a horror movie. Her black hair tousled and swept behind her, her face twisted in worry as she stared down at the former mercenary.

"Don't talk, sweetheart. You've been through a lot." He whispered, taking hold of her hands.

Her eyes welled with tears. "Is it true?"

He felt his own good eye fill with tears, too. "Yeah. It is." His voice cracked, but he continued: "But, it's okay. We still have time." He said. "Jesus, you scared me. It's my fault. I should've listened to my instincts, but I didn't."

She takes his big hands in hers. "W...we're going to be...okay." She whispered softly, squeezing his hands.

"It's my fault," he responded, "and I'm so, so sorry."

She shook her head. "No. It's not your fault. You...you're right. We have time." She closed her eyes and inhaled. "We're okay. We lost...someone, but we're okay." She exhaled shakily as her tears streamed down her cheeks.

Ronin nodded, clutching onto her words like a lifeline. "We're gonna be okay. We still have time." He inhaled, and held her close.

The other ninja were frozen in place, shock written all over their expression. No one said anything until the nurse came in to give Nya medicine. Ronin and the ninja refused to leave.

Nya didn't complain. It was nice to see them not fighting...but the silence was killing her.

Well, it'd definitely be a long and coarse ride, but she felt like she could smooth things out. She loved her screwed up family to death and all of the way back, and she knew she'd have to advocate and compromise.

But it's another challenge that she could take. She'd recover, get things even...

...then who knows? Maybe she and Ronin could begin a new life together. She hoped so. Things with the ninja would have to even out, though, and she'd have to give Ronin a few lectures on not nagging Kai...but at least he'd listen.

As for her hot-head of a brother, she smiled, shaking her head affectionately. Well, she'd get him to come around, one way or another.

She closed her eyes. Everything's going to be okay.

And as for who she and Ronin lost?

...Well. They've plenty of time. It's just a matter of how they use it.

* * *

 **The end.**

 **I'll leave what happens next up to you all. Moral of the story: Listen to your gut.**

 **Anyway, here's the status on the rest of my stories now that this one is finished:**

 **The Lost Sound of Music \- Next chapter is in progress, but it's going to be a while.**

 **30 Day Challenge \- Still working on it! **

**Shatter \- On hiatus, I don't know how long.**

 **Crazy They Call Us (Formerly My Beautiful Psycho) \- I've written the next chapter, but I need to type it up. Hopefully, it'll be up soon.**

 **Legion of Renegades \- Chap 3 is in progress**

 **I think that's it. Which one do you all want me to update? School has turned out to be freaking insane, so I can't get as much done, but I'm still here.**

 **Also, has anyone here taken Latin? If so, have you memorized the conjugations or declensions? If you have, would mind sharing your secret with me? I have a huge exam coming up, but I'm not sure how to memorize it all. I'm only in Latin II.**

 **Anyway, I'll see you guys around. :D**


End file.
